


OT3 Shenanigans

by Raven_Ellen_Life



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Classic has hypersomnia, Depends, Edge is an ass, Fluff, Injury, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Mostly episodic chapters but I might add plot, Multi, Polyamory, Red is bad at emotions, edge and stretch have a falling out, eventually, i dunno, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 11:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12342009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Ellen_Life/pseuds/Raven_Ellen_Life
Summary: Red, Blue, and Classic all get into a polyamarous relationship. Shenanigans ensue.





	1. This is a Mess

I can't say I recall the day with complete disdain, however it certainly could have gone down much smoother. I can't help but look back on it with a little bit of second-but-actually-first-hand embarrassment. Then again, when you're literally dating iterations of yourself, what isn't embarrassing? Nothing is.

It was around mid-December. The evening was cold, and the snowfall had picked up to a snowstorm outside of Classic's house. That kept Blue, Edge, Stretch, and I all locked under the same roof with no way to return to our universes safely. While I mulled over the idea of teleporting home despite the possibility of getting stuck in a snow drift or a tree, there was a mostly-loud conversation going on behind me between Stretch, Papyrus, and my brother.

“The storm is said to last UNTIL MORNING?!” Edge- Er, Boss demanded loudly from Papyrus.

The orange skeleton didn't sound distraught at all. In fact, he sounded excited.

“Indeed! So I thought it would be a GREAT idea to have a slumber party! The three of us, and our three brothers!”

I let out a gruff chuckle at the prospect. Really? A cuddle fest with the sleepy asshole who's worse than I am, and the literal ball of energy? As fucking if. I'd have rather jumped out a window.

Of course, I didn't state my opinion to my brother. He was above me, my boss. My superior. I wasn't going to state a complaint to him about sleeping in a shitty tent with the two most annoying people in the world.

But I digress. It had been settled between the three brothers – Sans, Blue, and I were to have a dumb-ass slumber party. I was certainly not thrilled, having to spend all my energy on trying to sleep and not anything productive. Let alone I could just see how the night was going to end for the three of us. I would possibly have a breakdown, Blue deciding to be a loud-ass little shit and ruin everything, and Classic not caring enough to pull himself from his slumber for five seconds. It was gonna be _great._

 

And stars, was I dead wrong.

 

That evening, I followed Boss out back where we'd be sleeping. One of the tents (We're camping in the fucking living room – the couches and chairs were all moved into the dining room. Papyrus broke the TV. The power is out, having us rely on fire for light and warmth) were set up already, a fairly tall one set up with those easy-to-knock-over staffs. The other was a fucking air-inflated tent that actually didn't seem half bad. I suspected that was where Boss and the others were sleeping, when Papyrus stuck his head out of the smaller one.  
“Wh-”  
“Sans and Blue are already resting. Papyrus insisted they get the blow-up tent since you and Classic are too lazy to do anything about it.”  
I could feel sweat build at my brow.   
“It ain't like that, Boss-”  
“Sans, enough. Go lay down and stop defying my ordrs.” He growled, before sliding into the smaller tent alongside Papyrus and Stretch. I felt the sweat drip down my forehead as I turn around and stride toward the inflatable tent.

Passing through felt like actually walking into a miniature house. When I walked in, I could see Classic sleeping to the right of the tent. He had a blanket over his shoulder, and was breathing softly. Asleep, as normal.   
Looking over to the left, I spot Blue sitting and quietly reading a book. I had suddenly felt the need to interact lest I made the scene awkward.   
“...Hey.”

“Oh! Hello Red! Do try to keep quiet, Classic is asleep over there! I brought some books if you'd like to read them with me!”

His smile was like the morning light. It was lit up by the lantern I'd previously missed in the center of the room, and it made his face absolutely glow. I had to turn away, lest my face glowed with something other than firelight.

“Yeah whatever.” I'd grumbled out unceremoniously. See, I'm not the best with talking to people in general, let alone one of the two skeletons I held genuine affections for, so avoiding the subject and ignoring it was how I dealt with it back then. It was kind of funny actually, how I tiptoed around the subject like it was a pack of hungry wolves. Looking back on it, I'm fairly sure everyone knew I was head over heels for those two.'

So I strode forward, past the two to the center of the group of three. The spaces had a lot of room, at least more than it seemed, to the point I had a good two feet of room without touching. It gave me that slight bit of comfort I needed to lay down and doze off.

 

I woke maybe 20 minutes later with a throbbing headache, the sound of screams, and the smell and heat of fire. Most people, when confronted with fire, wolves, falling trees, or other dangerous situations, they would run. But nope, not this idiot. I decided it would be a wonderful idea to freeze in place and not speak. Great idea.   
I couldn't hear, or speak. All I could think of was _shit,_ _I'm going to die here_. I'd begun trembling when I felt the fire lap at my legs, burning and singing the bone in a way that would leave permanent damage. I couldn't remember when I'd begun crying, but I know I was certainly crying when I felt two pairs of arms wrap around me and pull me out of the burned down inflatable tent.

The person holding me up from the front was holding most of my weight as I leaned into them for support as my legs attempted to give out. There was a chuckle from above me.

“Wow, about time you fell for me.”

“Ugh! Classic! That was so cliché!”

“You know what they say. The originals never die out.”

“UGH!”

“Holy hell you two, shut up.” I grumbled out finally, and both look at me. Classic's and Blue's faces revealed concern for my well-being. It was... unsurprising and yet so relaxing and comforting.

“Red, are you okay? Can you stand?”

No, I couldn't. But that wasn't going to stop me from damn well trying. I pushed out of their grips and took a step away, but when I barely put half my weight on it I was already falling to the ground. I was caught by Blue rather than Comic this time, and he seemed about as startled as I felt. He searched my eyelights for a brief moment, before looking over at Classic.

I couldn't tell you what passed over them then, and I certainly can't now. It was... almost like a shared understanding. A link I had yet to understand.

“Hey, Red?”

Blue's eyes return to mine, and it took all of my will not to let my face burn like the fire was only a few meters away.

“Uh, yeah?”

“Classic and I have been thinking...”

I couldn't put my finger on the expression Blue was making. It was adorable, face flushed blue with some shy fidgeting and uncertain glances. Was Blue...?

“We were wondering if you wanted to date us.” Finishes Classic, making Blue's face go brighter than the orange flame lighting it.

“Classic!”

“Sorry.”

“But yes, we want to know. You have a pretty big crush on us – I see the way you look at classic and I. Yearning, wanting that affection and love.”

I had to look away. It was true, after all. I'm very bad at keeping secrets from others, and this was just one to add to the list. Let alone I hadn't expected Blue of all people to be the one practically serenading me into admitting my feelings for them. I was sweating, in pain, and really just wanted to lay down, but Blue didn't seem to pick up on that.

“Give 'em a break, Blue. His legs are burnt. Let's get em checked on by Alph.”

“Ah yes! Alphys and Undyne should be able to help with the burns! They do look painful, after all.”

I grumbled out a 'shut the hell up' and they didn't seem to catch it. I was practically carried to the Lab that morning, where I learned I'd slept through everyone's screeching and sleeping for a good 5 hours. My legs were bandaged, and I was given crutches to use for the next two weeks.

Throughout it all, I'd been mulling over a relationship with the two skeletons. It was... a big decision, in my mind. I didn't like talking about myself to others, but maybe I could make an exception for these two...

On the way back, I finally spoke up as I got used to my crutches.

“So about that... thing we were talking about earlier.”

I caught the attention of the two skeletons. Our brothers were walking and conversing ahead of us. They'd all come down, and Boss was probably the most concerned I'd ever seen him. Then I was scolded for fifteen minutes about being a lazy-ass. Same old Boss, at least.

“Yeah?” Says Classic.

Blue looked at me hopefully, eyelights glimmering with excitement. I sweated a bit, glancing away from him.

“Let's... Let's give it a shot.” I said.

Blue's eyelights just glimmered even more as he barreled into me, nearly throwing me off my feet and to the floor.

“YES! See! I told you he'd say yes!” Exclaims Blue, Classic looking on with amusement.

“Yeah. That you did. Not a concept too hard to grasp.”

It took Blue a moment, but-

“CLASSIC NO!”

“Aw Blue, what? We're not having a falling out are we?”

“CLASSIC!”

“Hey, I'm trying to be down to earth here.”

As the two went on, and our brothers got involved, I honestly couldn't think of anyone else I'd want to be with. After all, I was head over heels for these assholes.

 


	2. Some Blue some Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue doubts himself. Red is acting oddly. Background arguments.

When we'd finally all gotten together, I was absolutely ecstatic! I couldn't have thought of anything else that could make me any more happy than when the three of us were dating! Of course, initially, Classic and I had to take care of Red because of his legs. They took a lot longer than we'd thought to heal, and it worried us. Especially me, the Magnificent Sans! I didn't want my boyfriend to be in more pain than he had to, so there was only one solution. Red was to be bedridden!

“Blue, I'm pretty sure you're overreacting.” Says Classic, a relaxed grin on his face. I frowned at him, crossing my arms indignantly.

“No, Classic, you don't understand! Red is in pain and isn't fully healed yet. It's been two weeks! I'm worried it's worse than we thought.”

I swore I saw Classic's grin drop for a moment, but it was right back up so quickly I thought it was a trick of the light.

“I'm sure he'll be fine. C'mon, he's waitin' for us, ain't he?”

He reminded me that indeed, our mutual boyfriend was waiting for us in the bedroom upstairs. He hadn't moved from there much since his injury, and I was pretty sure he was both loving and hating it. It seemed like he enjoyed the time lazing about, but...

“Fuck you, I can make my own food!”

“We know you can,” says Classic, “but you can't get out of bed. Just eat the breakfast I made.”

“Blue made that food and we both know it!”

“No, Classic made it.” I confirmed, smiling brightly. Classic had actually made breakfast for Red, and I was very proud of him! It showed he wasn't being as lazy as before!

“Ngh. Fine.” Grumbled Red, snatching the tray from Classic and chowing down. It only took a few minutes, but looking over at Classic, I realized he'd fallen asleep.

“Ugh! Lazy bones!” I griped, beginning to speak up again, but I withheld my ranting when I saw Red's face.

He didn't look angry, or upset. He was looking at Classic and I with affection, clear in his eyes. I'd never seen him look so relaxed before, even when asleep. He just looked... content, with Classic asleep at his side, and me grumbling my greivences about it would probably ruin the moment. So I stayed silent, leaning against the bed on my elbows as well.

“Why'd'ja go all quiet?”

Red's voice startled me out of my head, making me look up. He looked at me with the mild, aggravated confusion that fit him to a T.

“Oh! Sorry, I was daydreaming.” I'd given him a smile, my throat coiling into knots. Ever since we'd gotten together, I could just... tell the other two loved each other more than they loved me. Classic and Red sharing wistful looks, let alone Red always seemed annoyed at me for one reason or another. I didn't try to be so excitable at the time! I just was, especially around them. Because I loved and trusted them, but... I wasn't sure they loved or trusted me back.

One good thing about having a bedridden partner, however, was the cuddle sessions. Those always made me feel better, no matter what happened. So instead of giving Red an answer as to my looking on, I slid into bed beside him, curling up under the covers and wrapping my arms around him. He was momentarily stunned, not expecting me to initiate affection. But he let me curl up into his side, setting a hand on my back and letting out a puff of breath.

I was pretty sure he ended up falling asleep halfway through his meal. I slipped out of his grip – his arm went limp beside him, definitely asleep – and picked up the tray, leaving the room to head down the stairs when I heard a yell from... my brother?

“GET OFF MY BACK!” He yelled at either Papyrus or Edge, but it was probably Edge. The yell made me wince, and I stuck to the top of the stairs while I was forced to listen to the argument.

“I just wanted to-”

“And I don't! Stars, Edge, you can do things without me.” I could envision how my brother ran a hand over his skull with that pause. “You know I'm not good with people.”

It was true. Stretch was an introvert through and through. He could talk to people, and be in a place he was comfortable. But he was drained very easily and got stressed by big groups. It's why he liked Muffet's so much – it's not too popular, and he had people he could trust there.

“Yes, but it would be a good experience for you. And I'd be there, so you'd have someone to be with and help you.”

The next pause was suffocating. I had to grit my teeth, hearing Edge try and convince my brother to do something he obviously didn't want to do. But Stretch was his own person, and he didn't like it when I got involved in his relationship with Edge. He was my little brother, and I hated seeing him unhappy, and he was happy with Edge... so I'd leave him alone.

“Alright. I'll come with you.”

I let out a breath. Stretch... wasn't good at saying no. Now is when I came downstairs, smiling brightly. “Hi Edge, hi bro!” I say gleefully. I could see the startled looks of Edge and Stretch – meaning I'd taken them off guard, they hadn't been expecting me to come downstairs quite yet.

“Blue – hey bro.” Says Stretch, picking up his cigarette packet and sliding it into his pocket. I pretended not to notice.

“Greetings brother! I do hope you aren't being lazy as normal!” I gave him a scowl that meant more between us than many would guess. Me calling him lazy was my way of asking if he was okay. Because he always responded differently when he was upset or unhappy.

“Nah, headin somewhere with Edge.” He said, voice pseudo-relaxed. I could hear the uncertainty below it. As I passed him, I patted him on the shoulder.

“Have fun, brother!”

He nodded to me and I passed him, sliding into the kitchen to put the food on the counter for leftovers, when I felt arms wrap around my waist. I startled, turning to see Classic with his arms wrapped around me.

“Oh – Classic! I didn't know you were awake.”

“Jus' woke up.” He says, nuzzling my shoulder as I cleaned up the dishes.

“Well it's good to see you up and moving. Is Red awake?”

“Nah, he's 'sleep.”

“He fell asleep while eating.”

“Again? Talk about a food coma.”

I go quiet, uncertain I wanted to continue this conversation. I knew of my brother's and Sans' hypersomnia. I called them lazy as a more of inside joke than anything, but Red had always been more alert than them.

Then again, maybe I'd misread him. It does seem like he only has affections for Classic, after all. The thought made me stop cleaning, getting lost in thought. I felt Classic nuzzle my neck more, and he spoke.

“You alright?”

“What? Yeah, I'm alright. Why?”

I smiled at him, and he eyed me, searching my expression. I continued cleaning.

“Because you're slumping and you're distracted. What's wrong?”

I let out a breath that almost sounded annoyed – which, now that I think about it, I was annoyed at the time. He and Red seemed very close and I felt like... a third wheel.

I let myself deflate, and I moved out of his arms, as little as I wanted to.

“Do... Do you two really care?”

He seemed very confused.

“Of course we do, why would you think we didn't?”

“Because well... You two just. Seem okay without me.”

I felt my eyes fill with tears, and that sent Classic into a worry.

“What are you talking about, Blue? Ugh – here, come with me.”

He gripped one of my hands, and I could feel the space around us expand and constrict, and we were in the bedroom. Classic pulled me over to the bed, and I followed with little complaint. He pulled me into the bed, shoving me between Red and himself, waking Red up with a grunt.

“The fuck-”

“Hug Blue. He's doubting himself.”

I felt two pairs of arms wrap around me, one from Classic, one from Red, and they began to comfort and reassure me. I don't know when I started crying again.

 


End file.
